deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gooigi vs Inkling
Description Luigi's Mansion vs Splatoon!'' These two warriors that are weak to water and utilize the thing they are made out of to their advantage fight to the death. Who will win? Interlude Wiz: Human bodies are almost rock solid. A suitable vessel of safety for our squishy insides. '''Boomstick: But for some people, they don't have that kind of protection. They use their bodies in everyday life. Wiz: Like these two warriors. Boomstick: Gooigi, the Luigi doppelganger created by Professor E. Gadd. Wiz: And the Inkling. The paintball-shooting marksman of Splatoon. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's out job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.' ' Gooigi Wiz: In the depths of Professor Elvin Gadd's vile laboratory, some inventions clearly stand out amongst the rest. Boomstick: Like the ghost-busting Poltergusts, the F.L.U.D.D, the Magic Paintbrush and...Gooigi. Wiz: Gooigi's story begins with the work of Professor Gadd, who had recently been collecting a strange liquid from the friendly ghosts of Evershade Valley. He tried experimenting on them with different elements, like fire and water but alas, nothing worked. Boomstick: In fact, the fire and water even hurt the gooey substance. But when a ghost snuck up behind him, Gadd spilled his special coffee on the liquid, turning it green. In the midst of a new discovery, Gadd named it...Goo. Wiz: Using Luigi's biological data from the pixelator and transforming it into electricity along with a human shaped mold for him to take, the Goo took the form on Luigi, which sparked a new idea. Boomstick: And that idea was...'What if I turned the Goo into a ghost-sucking replica of Luigi?, solely bent on collecting ghosts for Gadd?' Wiz: Through training the Goo Luigi with video clips of Luigi busting ghosts, Gadd wound up causing the Goo to develop a Poltergust on its back, entirely made of Goo...naturally, Gadd gave the Goo a perfect name...Gooigi. Boomstick: Really? Gooigi? There must've been a better name than Gooigi. Wiz: What else can you think of? Boomstick: Uh...good point. Anyway, Gooigi has a replica of the Poltergust G-00, which actually works! He can suck in things and even turn them into money with the suction ability. He can even throw around Slammers, who can crack floors with a single slam. Wiz: While sucking someone or something up, he can lift them up and slam them back on the floor behind him. He can even crack metal floors. Boomstick: With the Strobulb, Gooigi can blind you with a flash of bright light, stunning both people and ghosts so Gooigi can suck then up much more easily than before. Wiz: Luigi even stunned himself with a Strobulb flash, and even people like King Boo, so this is definitely a strong flash. While it's not perfect, it can help in a tough fight. Boomstick: Buuuut it can be blocked by things like shields, tinted sunglasses and even things like pans. Wiz: With the Burst, the Poltergust G-00 blasts air under Gooigi, sending him up in the air while creating a shockwave of air beneath him. While it's impossible to determine the force required to lift Gooigi off the floor because we don't have his mass, we can use Luigi as a guide to determine what it would be at its highest. Boomstick: Oh boy, math! (Thanks to Vrokorta for this calc) Wiz: Measuring the height of how far Luigi flies up after using the Burst, assuming Luigi is 80 kilograms, using the formula here (2*distance/time^2 to find acceleration), then multiplying acceleration by weight to find force, we discovered that, the Poltergust G-00 has 1.6 tonnes of force. Boomstick: Woah! But...like...why does it matter? Wiz: Considering that Gooigi's Poltergust throws him up as high as Luigi, and while Gooigi definitely weighs less than Luigi, we can use this as a guide to see at the maximum, how powerful the Poltergust G-00 COULD be. Boomstick: OOoooh...But anyway, Gooigi's Dark Light Device is a flashlight upgrade that allows Gooigi to shoot out a rainbow beam of light which can even reveal invisible things like Boos and doors affected by Spirit Balls. Wiz: And finally, with the Suction Shot, Gooigi can fire out a plunger, which must be laced with superglue or something since once it goes on a flat surface, it's never coming off again. Gooigi can even suck up the rope attached to the plunger and use the Slam to break open chests and open doors, things he has trouble doing on his own. Boomstick: And that's pretty much all of Gooigi's Poltergust moves over and done with, buuuut we're still not done, because there's still more skills Gooigi knows! Wiz: Thanks to some experimentation by Professor E. Gadd, he was able to improve the viscosity of Gooigi, making him slightly malleable, allowing him to pass through cracks, bars and spikes without any harm. While he used to fall through every grate possible, this was since rectified and fixed, now Gooigi has to use a bit of his strength to pass through objects, instead of it just happening automatically. Boomstick: This guy's done a lot, A LOT, for someone on the periodic table-''' Wiz: NO! He's not an element! That is so frustrating! Gadd puts him on the table of elements, when he isn't an element! By the way the ectoplasm from the ghosts reacted with Gadd's coffee, it would mean Gooigi is a COMPOUND OR MIXTURE, NOT AN ELEMENT. ALSO! EVERY ELEMENT AFTER BUSMUTH IS RADIOACTIVE, WHILE GOO IS STABLE AND, (sputters) AAAH! '''Boomstick: Uh...Wiz?... Wiz: I'm sorry, I lost myself. Ahem. After discovering and perfecting Gooigi, he sent him back in time to train with Luigi and E. Gadd from the first game, allowing him to get a lot of experience under his belt. Boomstick: I'm sorry, are we ignoring how E. Gadd literally invented TIME TRAVEL?! Wiz: Shhh...He's done it before. Boomstick: Say what? I'm sorry, but how is E. Gadd not an international celebrity? I mean, the dude invented time travel! Does the Mushroom Kingdom not have sci-fi? Wiz: ...Anyway, with this little endeavor, Gooigi has captured a lot of ghosts, honestly, I'd be shocked if Gooigi was a worse ghost-buster than Luigi. He's (with Luigi's help) defeated King Boo twice, defeated Helen Gravelly by some ingenious electricity work from Gooigi, traversed through the Last Resort, which is like, 16 floors tall. Boomstick: With some help from Luigi, Gooigi's been able to crack floors with a ghost, cause the mansion to collapse while fighting King Boo, and survive falling down and smacking into the ground at full force off the roof of The Last Resort, instantly reforming, hell, he even helped rebuild the hotel afterwards! (Cut to Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: In fact, Gooigi is so interesting I had to see this for myself. I've actually been working on a replica of the compound Gadd stumbled upon, of course, it hasn't been tested or infused with the genetic DNA of everyone, so right now it's kind of useless, but- Boomstick: Aww, he looks thirsty. Want a beer? (Boomstick pours beer on the Goo) Wiz: No, NO! This hasn't been tested! Ah! (Suddenly, a brownish-gooey version of Boomstick appears.) Boomstick: AH! He looks just like me! Lets name him! Uh... Wiz: Hmm... Both of them: Goomstick! Boomstick: Yaaaay! Uh...He-he's not doing anything... Wiz: Well, I was getting to that, but lets just go back to cover some more of Gooigi's feats. Boomstick: Ugh, fine! (Back to normal) Wiz: Back on topic, Gooigi is able to pull off some extraordinary feats, while he may be less tough than Luigi, Gooigi's malleable body means he can take lots of punishment and keep on trucking. Even when hit with a large amount of force, Gooigi still manages to reform and get back to fighting. Boomstick: Gooigi is smart enough to navigate through a maze of switches and mazes just to help Luigi, help rebuild part of a hotel, as we had just talked about, and, with some help from Green Mario, outsmarted and defeated King Boo. Wiz: But Gooigi isn't perfect, far from it, actually. In fact, since we have Goomstick here, lets demonstrate some of his flaws. (Cut back to Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: Starting off with a fairly obvious one, Gooigi cannot interact with direct water without melting. (He drips some water of Goomstick's arm, causing the arm to start to melt) Wiz: But it's important to note that steam and water vapour does not directly harm Gooigi, just direct contact with regular water. Boomstick: And fire causes Gooigi to disintegrate! (Wiz holds a lit match to Goomstick's finger, which disintegrates it) Boomstick: Don't hurt him! Wiz: Don't worry about it. While intelligent in his own right, he can be reckless and not think straight, which makes sense, considering that Gooigi is barely even a sentient object. As documented by Gadd, sometimes, instead of sneaking up on ghosts, Gooigi will just run straight at them. Boomstick: Gooigi also loses his consistency when struck by powerful attacks, he is resistant to physical blows, he can not hold up to repeated or powerful attacks. (Wiz holds up an extendable boxing glove toy and shoots it at Goomstick, who turns into a goop) Boomstick: NOOOOOO! Wiz: Don't worry. (Wiz presses a button on a remote) (Goomstick reforms) Wiz: And finally, Gooigi cannot open doorknobs, treasure chests are fine, but he just cannot open doorknobs, he does not have the strength. Boomstick: And now, onto Inkling! Wiz: Wait. Gooigi does have another power... Boomstick: Huh? Wiz: While trying to fins more efficient ways to control Gooigi, E. Gadd did install something. In case Gooigi is in a jam, E. Gadd installed the ability to switch consciousnesses with Gooigi, swapping them, letting E. Gadd control Gooigi. Boomstick: Wow! Could E. Gadd just become Gooigi all the time? Wiz: Well, not exactly. See, E. Gadd modelled the device from the Gooigi storing chamber on the Poltergust, and who has the Poltergust? Boomstick: Luigi. Oh, ohh.... Wiz: There ya go. Boomstick: Dang. Well, no matter what the cost, Gooigi will never give up doing what he loves, but that might be because he's not really human. (Gooigi ejects from the Poltergust) Inkling Wiz: Climate change. It's real, and it's dangerous. If it gets out of control, it could make the human race extinct...forever. But ask yourself this 'What would happen if climate change killed everyone'? Boomstick: That's where Splatoon comes in. In the distant future, rising water levels have killed off basically all of the humans and most land-dwelling creatures. Shocking, I know. But there's hope. Squids evolved to become the dominant species on Earth. The molluscs age had begun. Wiz: During all this, they developed culture, a language, basically, they recreated human society, but with a developing society came inevitable warfare. Boomstick: And then they all shot each other with paintball guns! Wiz: In a way. See, tensions between Inklings and Octarians were rising until a great war broke out, the Great Turf War...and the Octarians won. Boomstick: Until the Inklings became sore losers and drove them back underground. Woomy! Wiz: What? Boomstick: It means 'boo-yah!', uncultured little... Wiz: Anyway, 100 years later, the Octarians struck back, stealing the Great Zapfish, forcing the Inklings to get them back, but without the proper equipment, how could they? Boomstick: With some hardcore guns, that's what! Now, these may look like regular paintball guns, because they are, but they shoot ink instead of paint. The standard weapon for the Inkling is the Splattershot, the basic Shooter weapon. There are many different types of these weapons, so to save us some time, we'll go over the main ones. Wiz: The Splattershot is a standard gun, with a mid-range in every stat, it's the perfect tool for any situation and can adapt to many types of environments. There's also .96 Gal, a high-range, high-damage Shooter with a very slow rate of fire, useful for quick kills, not too useful in a blatant shootout. Boomstick: There are also Blasters, which are basically Shooters, but send out a firework-like projectile that will explode in an inky explosion after a bit, the weapon called Blaster is a close-range, high-damage weapon with an extremely slow rate of fire. Wiz: Dualies are dual-pistol like weapons that allow the Inkling to roll around, the Splat Dualies are the balanced dualies with no strengths or weaknesses and allow the Inkling to use two rolls during a battle, useful for escaping danger. Boomstick: The Rollers are huge paint rollers that leave a trail of decimation...EVERYWHERE. Just rolling over an Inkling is enough to kill them. Sorry, splat them. They are a short-range weapon useful for quick kills and spreading ink around. The Splat Roller is an average Roller, with no specific strengths and weaknesses, besides a low-range. Wiz: Rollers also allow for quick mobility, but Chargers don't. Chargers are essentially snipers. Long range weapons that require charging, but if fully charged... Boomstick: CAN FREAKING ONE-SHOT ANOTHER INKLING! HA HA! Wiz: The Splat Charger is the main Charger with no particular strengths or weaknesses, but it can store its charge for later use, useful in case you're in a tough corner. Boomstick: But you know what else is useful in a fight? A FREAKIGN GATLING GUN!!! The Splatling has to charge up, but afterwards releases a GINORMOUS volley of ink at someone! I mean, why not use that every time?! Wiz: Probably because lots of people out-range them. Boomstick: Ah, yeah. Wiz: The Heavy Splatling is the regular Splatling, and like the rest, no extreme strengths and weaknesses. Like most of the Splat ____ weapons here. Boomstick: But you can't be a warrior without some good defense, and that's where the Brellas come in! The Brella acts like a shield when opened, and can even be sent forwards for the Inkling to trail behind, shooting other Inklings while being shielded. Wiz: There is a cooldown after this, but the Inkling can use the Tenta Brella for extra defense, as it's more durable than just the Splat Brella by itself, which is just the normal Brella. Boomstick: There's even an Undercover Brella that's almost completely transparent. I's smaller and less tough than any other Brella, but useful for a surprise shield when you need it most. Wiz: Is that it? Is that all the Main Weapons? Boomstick: Well, there's plenty we've missed, but they all have only tiny differences that make them different, so...yeah. Wiz: Well...there's still Abilities, Sub-Weapons and Feats to go over, so...Let's get started! The Splat Bomb (real original name there, guys) is a throwable bomb that can ricochet off of walls for strategic planting. A second after it hits the ground, the Splat Bomb will explode in a huge ink-splosion, splatting almost everyone in one shot. Boomstick: The Ink Mine is an invisible mine capable of also splatting someone in one go. After being deployed, it will not go off until it's stepped on. Damn, I'm starting to like the Inklings! Wiz: The Inkling has plenty of explosives, but there are Sub-Weapons that tag the enemy, create a falling wall of ink to block off a path, a sprinkler that sprays ink, a gas of poison that affects the enemy by giving them lower mobility, lower ink recovery as well as gradual ink loss. Boomstick: There's also the Disruptor that does pretty much the same thing, but the Poison Mist lingers, while the Disruptor is instant before cooldown again. The Inkling also has homing ink missiles and bombs, a fizzy ink bomb that shakes like a soda can before exploding, an ink torpedo that homes on opponents, but can be shot down...ah, the list goes on! Where can I sign up for this?! Wiz: Well, I could cryogenically freeze you until about 10,000 years in the future, maybe more, for this sort of evolution to happen. In fact... (Wiz rummages through his jacket) Boomstick: Uh...what are you doing? Wiz: Here! (He pulls out a sort of ice gun) Boomstick: The hell is that? Wiz: Well, if my theory is correct, this should freeze you for about 10,000 years. See you then! Boomstick: Wait! (Wiz shoots the gun, freezing Boomstick) Wiz: Heh. Anyway, the Inklings also have a number of Special moves. These include the Bubbler, a shield that protects the user from all damage for a set amount of time, Ink Armour that protects the user from powerful moves, and even a large laser that goes through walls, even if the turning is slowed down. … Wiz: Boomstick? Oh, right. '''''Goomstick: The Inkling even has a giant form where they turn into an invincible Kraken that can kill people almost instantly! Hot damn, just look at the size of that thing! Wiz: Goomstick? Oh well. Another Special of the Inkling is the Killer Wail, the Killer Wail is a large weapon that after a second of charging, releases a GINORMOUS wave of sound that can also go through walls, allowing for quick kills. Although, it is extremely obvious where the beam will hit, as it broadcasts it while charging. Goomstick: The Tenta Missiles are just insane! They lock onto upwards of four opponents before firing four homing missiles at them! Holy hell! LOOK AT THAT! Wiz: The Ultra Stamp is large hammer with a jump attack that can release shockwaves of energy on the ground and can crush almost any Inkling flat. Goomstick: Inklings are freaking ridiculous! They can dodge other Inkling's shots while taking down other Inklings on a daily basis! Wiz: Using the Inkling's height as a ruler, we were able to determine the muzzle velocity of a Splattershot, the main, basic weapon. On the low end, we got 69 meters per second, which is about 284 kilometers per hour, and on the high end...we got 119 meters per second, or about 428 kilometers per hour. Goomstick: Holy hell! And even the Inkling's weakest weaponry were able to stall and send back DJ Octavio's Rocket Fists, which can punch between 960,000 Joules to 14,300,000 Joules depending on the Inkling's height. Wiz: They are even able to resist shots from other Inklings and DJ Octavio's Killer Wail, it's pretty safe to say that the Inkling's are pretty powerful. Goomstick: But they aren't perfect. They do have weaknesses. Like me, they dissolve in water, which I'm glad SOMEONE can finally relate to! Like, why do you need water to live? Wiz: They are also extremely vulnerable in their squid form and are left completely defenseless. Other coloured ink also slows down and even damages the Inkling, allowing for an easy kill. Goomstick: And for as cool as their ink is, it can't be used on glass. Still, if they're the only weaknesses the Inkling has, then they're still alright in Boomstick's book! Wiz: Speaking of which, I'll fix him while the fight is on... (The Inkling uses the Killer Wail on another Inkling, splatting them) Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. 'Goomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!' Poll Who do you want to win? Gooigi Inkling Who do you think will win? Gooigi Inkling Draw Death Battle Luigi was creeping through a hallway, a vacuum, which was named the Poltergust G-00, strapped to his back. Luigi's teeth were chattering, he was shaking. Looking from afar, one might've mistook Luigi as being cold, when everyone that knew him recognised this as fear. Luigi's footsteps creaked on the floorboards, mice squeaked and ran past his feet, making Luigi jump up and scream in fright. Luigi took a long look at the squeaking animal and sighed, it was only a mouse. Luigi chuckled to himself, but something blue and glowing was creeping up behind him. "BOO!" "WAAAAH!" Luigi let out a long yell of absolute terror, and scrambled back, a blue ghost was laughing at him. Luigi took a moment to calm himself before standing up to jam a key into a lock on door next to him. The ghost shook its finger at Luigi, while grunting like he was saying "u-u-uuh!" The ghost grabbed a cart of laundry supplies and crashed it into the door, completely blocking the way. Luigi groaned and pulled out the nozzle for the Poltergust, but the ghost unexpectedly turned it on and pointed the nozzle at Luigi's nose. Luigi let out a groan in frustration and pain and reached for the switch, but couldn't quite reach. Luigi strained to pull the nozzle off his nose, but the suction was to strong. Then, suddenly, Luigi had an idea. He flicked a switch on the Poltergust. With a 'wa-hoo!', a green, gooey version of Luigi pops out of the Poltergust, startling the laughing ghost. The green doppelgänger, whose name was Gooigi, flashed the ghost in the eyes with the Strobulb and begins to suck the stunned ghost in the gooey Poltergust. The ghost tried to struggle, but Gooigi won out and completely sucked the ghost in. At the other end of the hallway, the Inkling Girl rushed around the corner in time to witness Luigi try to pull the cart away, only to slip and squish Gooigi onto the floor. Inkling only saw the green splotch that was Gooigi, and Luigi standing there, holding the Poltergust. Naturally, the Inkling saw Luigi as an enemy Inkling, a green one, it seems. The Inkling rushed towards Luigi and sprayed a volley of ink at Luigi, completely covering him in the stuff, staining his clothes. Luigi groaned in anger and resisted the urge to flash the Inkling in the eyes with the Strobulb. The Inkling laughs and turns into a squid, hopping into a green vent. Almost like a lightbulb, Luigi got an idea, he hadn't even seen the vent yet. Oh, he'll get the Inkling back, alright. Gooigi quickly reformed, and Luigi pointed at the vent. Gooigi just kind of stared at Luigi until he basically pushed Gooigi into the vent. Gooigi re-emerged in...a bedroom, it seemed. The Inkling jumped when seeing the new arrival. Gooigi, not being that sentient, just kind of...stood there? The Inkling, confused and cautious, slowly walked towards Gooigi and sprayed him with a blast of ink, before running off and jumping on a table. Gooigi's mind switched on, and he pulled out his gooey Poltergust. The Inkling recognised the ink gun and smirked, readying the Splattershot in her hands. Gooigi stared at the Inkling. It was nothing new. A ghost had attacked him, and he was going to capture it. It was only a ghost...right? The Inkling let out a slew of sounds, which must've been a language, but it sounded happy, and Gooigi did not like a happy ghost, since a happy ghost meant that Luigi and Gooigi were losing. Gooigi rushed towards the Inkling as she aimed her Splattershot at Gooigi, ready to fire. This was just an ordinary day for both of them. '''FIGHT!' The Inkling Girl fires a continuous stream of ink pellets at Gooigi, hoping to splat him. The ink splats against Gooigi's body, but ultimately do nothing. The Inkling lets out a small noise of shock. As more ink pellets come flying at him, Gooigi sucks them up with the Poltergust before quickly firing them back at the Inkling. The ink staggers the Inkling, allowing Gooigi to rush in and shoot a Suction Shot at the Inkling. The plunger projectile connects to the Inkling's face, stunning her. Gooigi lets out a yell of joy and lifts her up in the air, over his head on onto the floor behind him. The Inkling screams and rolls away, throwing an Ink Bomb at Gooigi. The Inkling Girl takes cover behind a beside table as the bomb beeps, then explodes right next to Gooigi's feet, blasting him into a wall, covered in ink. The Inkling smiles and jumps off the bedside table, firing ink from her Splat Dualies as she does so. Gooigi runs to the side to avoid them and fires another Suction Shot at the Inkling. The Inkling reacts quickly, and splats ink onto the ground below her, becoming a squid and narrowly dodging the attack. Gooigi tries in vain to get the plunger off the wall, which, of course, doesn't budge. The Inkling hops out of the Ink and throws an Ink Mine onto the floor. Gooigi can't see anything, and the Inklings disappears into the ink once more, confusing the poor goo creature. He slowly walks towards the ink where the Inkling disappeared into. He steps on the Ink Mine. With a large BOOM! Gooigi is sent back into a door leading to another room. The Inkling equips a Roller and charges at Gooigi, busting through the door, throwing Gooigi across the room. Gooigi's hand hits something as he falls back, but shakes his head and quickly regains his bearings. Both Gooigi and the Inkling are about to attack when they hear a faint rushing noise nearby. They stop trying to attack each other and look for the noise, Gooigi simply standing there. The rushing sound was from a tap above the bath, but they didn't notice this until the bath is half full. The Inkling screeched in her squid language and shoved Gooigi out of the door, quickly diving out of the room herself. They take a moment to stand and breathe. Gooigi used this opportunity to shine a Strobulb flash in the Inkling's eyes. Momentarily blinded, the Inkling stumbled around. Gooigi uses the suction shot to latch onto a suitcase and Slam it onto the Inkling. The suitcase exploded with a mighty CRASH!, cracking the ground beneath the Inkling. The Inkling groggily stood up, dizzy. Gooigi rushes towards the Inkling, only to be stopped by a smack with a Roller. The Inkling quickly put the Roller away and pulled out the Splat Charger. She charged up her shot, her hands steady, aiming at the green, gooey figure running towards him. The Charger shot with a mighty blast, sending Gooigi careening across the room, crashing into the door, knocking the cart outside a little. Luigi let out a small noise of confusion before he ran up to the cart and began to use the Poltergust to get it out of the way. With all his might, Luigi rolled the cart down the hallway and slowly opened the door. The creak alerted both Gooigi and Inkling, who turned to see the new arrival. Gooigi waved at Luigi. The Inkling, who was charging another shot, simply started aiming for Luigi, who took a step back, frightened. As the Inkling fired her shot at Luigi, he screamed and shut the door. As he breathed heavily, Luigi looked into the vent for any view of the fight, but saw nothing. Gooigi turned back to face the Inkling and shot a Suction Shot right at the Charger. The Suction Shot grasped the muzzle and ripped it out of the Inkling's hand as Gooigi slammed the charger behind him, breaking the gun into pieces. "Mamma-mia..." Gooigi stated. He pulled out his Strobulb and flashed the Inkling, which blinded her once more. Gooigi walked forward and attempted to suck in the Inkling with the Poltergust. The Inkling screamed and scrambled to run away, but the suction was too strong. She resolved to grabbing the bed, holding on for dear life. The Inkling was slowly losing her grip as her finger slid from the bed post. She screamed, and Gooigi let out a sound like 'Wa-hoo!' and increased the intensity from the Poltergust. The Inkling yelled in fear...right as she completely let go of the bed and flew straight towards the Poltergust. THUMP! Gooigi sighed in happiness and lifted his Poltergust, only to see the Inkling standing there, smirking and holding a Splattershot. Gooigi looked at the nozzle of the Poltergust and saw a Splat Bomb. The bomb exploded in Gooigi's face, blowing half of it off. The goo landed on the floor behind Gooigi, but quickly flew back and reformed. The Inkling let out a noise of confusion of fear, which in English probably meant "What?!". While Gooigi was distracted, reforming, the Inkling threw down a Toxic Mist at Gooigi's feet, which exploded, surrounding Gooigi in a toxic cloud. Gooigi tried to run out, away from the cloud, but his running was scarcely faster than his walking. "Huh?" Gooigi asked. The Inkling smiled and threw an Ink Mine on the floor. Gooigi saw the Inkling's arm fly as if she were throwing something and stood still for a moment, almost as if he were...thinking. Suddenly, Gooigi activated the Dark-Light Device and activated it. He searched the floor in front of him with the strange rainbow light, the Inkling watching, slightly confused. Suddenly, Gooigi exclaimed in recognition. With a pit in her stomach and a look of fear on her face, she realised that the rainbow light had just revealed where the Ink Mine was. Quick as a flash, Gooigi fired a Suction Shot at the Inkling, which caught on her stomach. Gooigi, with a yell, slammed the Inkling onto the Ink Mine. The mine exploded violently, covering both fighters in ink and sending her flying into a wall back-first. Gooigi was almost like a giant streak on the wall, but quickly reformed. The Inkling groaned in frustration and realised she needed something more powerful. She needed a Kraken. With a scream, she activated the Kraken. In a spiral of ink, the Inkling was transformed into the Kraken, looming over Gooigi. Back outside, Luigi realised he couldn't stand not knowing what was going on. He closed his eyes and suddenly slumped over, as if he were asleep standing up. In the room, Gooigi froze. The Inkling assumed that this was out of fright, but Gooigi quickly shook his head and looked up. Luigi had transferred his consciousness into Gooigi, right at the wrong time. Gooigi squealed and tried to run, but was swatted away by the Kraken. Gooigi slammed into a wall and ran off, narrowly avoiding another attack from the Kraken. In fact, Gooigi avoided all of the Kraken's attacks by running along the wall of the room. Gooigi spotted the vent, and the Kraken realised that Gooigi did. The Kraken quickly turned and slammed into the wall with the vent, causing things like plaster and parts of the wall to collapse over the entrance to the vent, blocking Gooigi's exit. "Aww, man!" Gooigi whined, even if it came from Gooigi's mouth, it came from Luigi's mind. Gooigi slowly turned to face the Kraken, who quickly slammed on top of Gooigi, flattening him. The Kraken continued, slamming and slamming Gooigi more and more until he was just a stain on the floor, who quickly reformed. Gooigi got to his feet just as the Kraken form ran out, transforming the Kraken back into the Inkling Girl. Gooigi and Inkling were about to attack again when they heard a small cracking sound. They looked around. The walls around them were cracking as a result of the Kraken, and they could hear slamming and cracking from below them. They heard crashing, and they both looked down. "Uh-oh!" Gooigi exclaimed. The Inkling let out a noise which probably meant "AH, CRAP!". The floor also started cracking below them. The floor started to fall, the two combatants lost their footing and fell on their back. Then the cracking stopped. But then the floor gave out. The floor collapsed underneath them, sending them down. They weren't exactly close to the ground. They were almost at the top of the mansion, at a special penthouse and they didn't just fall to the next floor. No. The rest of the rooms below them collapsed too, creating a long fall...all the way to the ground. They both screamed. The two combatants were falling to the ground, but Gooigi was still determined. He turned to face the falling Inkling below him, as he was lighter than the Inkling. Gooigi tries to suck the Inkling in with the Poltergust, but the Inkling wasn't having it. She pulled out a strange device and fired 4 homing torpedos at Gooigi. Having no way to control himself, all the torpedos exploded on top of Gooigi, blasting him apart. Gooigi quickly reformed, frustrating the Inkling. "*Inkling noises* (TAKE THIS!!!)" The Inkling screeched, pulling out a Splatling and firing many ink pellets at Gooigi, which hadn't even fazed him. The Inkling groaned. Gooigi smiles and charged up a large blast from the Strobulb. The Inkling activates the Ultra Stamp. A large hammer appears in her hand, shocking the gooey doppelgänger and making the Inkling smirk. The Inkling swings the hammer at Gooigi, smacking him down to her level and even below it. Now above Gooigi, she pulls out the Splat Brella and fires it at Gooigi, who released the Strobulb flash. The flash was ineffective and blocked by the Brella. Gooigi fired the Suction Shot at the Brella, but the Brella kept flying towards him. "What?!" Gooigi yelled, as the Brella smacked into him, forcing him onto the floor. With a SPLAT, Gooigi's body basically explodes, different parts of him blasted in different directions. The Inkling coats the floor beneath her with ink and transforms into a squid, landing safely in the ink. The Inkling reforms into a human and looks at Gooigi's splattered body. The Inkling, finally thinking she'd won, turned to leave. But silently, Gooigi's body reformed. Almost trapped under the Brella, he uses the Burst. Gooigi is hoisted up in the air by a jet of air blasting out the bottom of the Poltergust, creating a large shockwave that pushed the Brella towards the Inkling. The Inkling was walking away, but suddenly, with a squelch, the Brella's point erupted through the Inkling's chest. The Inkling took a moment to look down and register the attack. Gooigi's mouth dropped open in shock. The Inkling fell on her knees and let out an ear-piercing scream. Gooigi took a step forward and activated the Suction on the Poltergust. The Brella as roughly ripped right back out of the Inkling's body and flew into the Poltergust, clogging it. "*Inkling noises* (BUBBLER, ACTIVATE!)" As soon as she let out those words (or, gargled those sounds), a bubble shield expanded around her. The Inkling took a moment to look at her wound. Ink was dripping from the wound steadily and heavily. She slowly, legs shaking, wincing all the way, stood up, turned and faced Gooigi. The Inkling snapped her fingers, activating the Disruptor. Gooigi tried to run, but, like before, was slow enough for it to be perceived as a brisk walk. A vent, isolated, broken, was lying a few meters away from where Gooigi was. Slowly, Gooigi made his way to it. The vent as shaped like a G, and when he emerged from the other side, he would be facing the Inkling's right. The Inkling took out her Splatling and fires ink pellet after ink pellet to attack Gooigi, but the shots did nothing. She fired a torpedo, he was blasted apart but like always, reformed. Nothing worked. Gooigi made his way to the vent and was halfway through the grate when the Inkling had an idea. She pulled out her Sting Ray and aimed it, not at Gooigi, but at the grate Gooigi would emerge from. As Gooigi travelled through the pipe, Inkling charged up her Sting Ray. Gooigi had just reached the other grate, only to see Inkling, charging a laser cannon. Gooigi clawed at the pipe to slow his sliding. "Oh no! Go back!" Gooigi yelled in his high-toned voice. The Inkling smirked and with a yell, fired the Sting Ray. The laser beam enveloped the pipe with Gooigi in it. The pipe was enveloped in ink, and when the attack finally dissipated, the Inkling fell to her knees, Bubbler going away as well, and sighed. She glanced at the grate...and saw nothing. The Inkling smiled. The battle was won, she had splatted her foe. Unknown that she had just destroyed something completely, she set off on her merry way. Luigi's consciousness transferred back into his body and he shook his head. He looked down the mansion, to where the Inkling was walking off. Luigi pulled out the Virtual Boo and quickly called E. Gadd. "Greetings, Luigi! What have you got to tell me?" "Uh..." Luigi began, telling his story about the fight to E. Gadd. K.O! Conclusion Boomstick: Woah! That went 0 to 100 real quick! Wiz: Given Gooigi's absurd regenerative abilities and Poltergust equipment, he was definitely able to keep up with Inkling and annoy her, but that was pretty much the limit. Boomstick: Yeah...Gooigi's done some crazy things, but he has never shown to be able to do what the Inkling can. The Inkling can react to 69 meters per second fire, but Gooigi's never shown that kind of speed before. Wiz: The closest thing to that feat is being able to react to ghosts, who can react to a Strobulb flash, a literal flash of light, but here's the problem, Gooigi has to charge up the Strobulb, and the ghosts already had protection in the form of shields and sunglasses, so that reasoning is quite flimsy. Boomstick: While Gooigi is probably more durable, since Inkling has never shown much in the ways of durability, she was definitely able to dish out more damage. Wiz: The closest thing to a strength feat for Gooigi is possibly lifting and slamming a grand piano, which can weigh about half a ton, but the Inkling was able to redirect and send DJ Octavio's fists back at him, which weighs about 18,100 kilograms on the low end, which means that the Inkling is about 35x stronger with weaponry, too. Boomstick: The fact of the matter is, Inkling's massive arsenal simply had Gooigi stumped, considering the array of weapons the Inkling had, and the tiny amount of abilities Gooigi has, it's safe to assume that the Inkling had both unpredictability and versatility. Wiz: And considering Gooigi without Luigi is a non-human entity with almost no consciousness of his own, it's pretty safe to say that Inkling held a massive intelligence advantage, too, but with Luigi, it was fairly even in terms of smarts. Boomstick: But none of that matters if they couldn't even hurt each other. They could both kill their opponent in one move, it's just a matter of who could pull it off first, and in that, Inkling took it by a mile. Wiz: Considering the strength and speed advantage the Inkling already has, it's far more possible that the Inkling could land a killing blow first. Boomstick: But I hear the talk: "The Sting Ray isn't an actual laser, it's just ink!", WRONG. In both wikis, the games, and other media, the Sting Ray is officially listed as a continuous laser, meaning that it'd be easy to just obliterate Gooigi. Wiz: Even if the Sting Ray wasn't viable for a killing method, the Killer Wail is a sound beam that could potentially destroy him, the Inkling has plenty of bombs and torpedo's, or could just wear Gooigi down until he's had enough. Boomstick: Gooigi may have had durability, but the Inkling took pretty much everything else. ''' Wiz: This is just like Lucy vs Carnage. Both of them could kill each other in one hit, but the Inkling just had enough speed, power, versatility and intelligence to get that hit in first. '''Boomstick: Looks like there wasn't an inkling of thought about Gooigi winning this fight! Wiz: The winner is the Inkling. Original Track Category:Sidekick vs Heroes Battles Category:Zacisawesome101 Category:'Luigi's Mansion' Themed Death Battles Category:Mario Vs Splatoon Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed Death Battles